Chicken Plots
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (Oneshot) When Camillot finds himself sick, there's one person he won't find any sympathy from...because he wants what Camillot has.
This was just a little Mixels oneshot idea that I had stirring for a long while. Mixels is owned by Cartoon Network and LEGO, but I own a few of the names for the background Mixels, along with some minor background Mixels as well. CoinsCP from the Mixels Wiki created the name of Coach Cruncher. Enjoy!

* * *

It started out as every standard day at Mixopolis Middle School: trucking through homeroom in Ms. Stretchington's Mixing 101 classroom. As the Flexer teacher rattled on through the PowerPoint slide about the mechanisms of a Cubit, and as the students scribbled down notes, Camillot…felt a bit off. Every so often, he found himself scratching at his face, not really paying attention to the lesson. Jamzy, sitting right next to him, seemed to notice something was wrong.

"Psst. Castle boy." He whispered, as Camillot turned his head towards him in mid-scratch. "You all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Camillot said, though something seemed…stilted, with his answer.

Jamzy shrugged it off as both of them turned their attention back to the lesson plan, though he swore he saw red splotches on Camillot's cheek…

* * *

A few periods later, it was gym class. Instead of Murpball, Coach Cruncher was FINALLY mixing the schedule up a notch. They were simple, but they were basketball drills. All the Mixels lined up with their basketballs and tried to shoot them from the marking spots.

Mixadel naturally shot the basket in one go thanks to his catapult. Phosphee could hardly move the ball. There were a blend of missed shots and amazing baskets. Finally, it all lead up to Camillot. He was sweating. Was it out of nerves? Or did the gym suddenly get hotter all of a sudden?

Camillot had to keep himself from scratching at his face more and more, which, from the looks of it, seemed to be breaking out even more. He shakily aimed towards…the center basket, was it? But there was that one that was sort of fuzzy on the left, and that other fuzzy one on the right. There were three baskets now, all spiraling around. Thankfully, Camillot didn't have to wait long to make a decision, because the next thing he saw was black, as the thump of him falling backwards on the ground echoed the gym.

* * *

In a blaze of fuzziness, Camillot wearily found himself waking up…in a place he had yet to be in the school. His vision still clouded, he could make out a blurry white and mint blue figure, the school nurse. Talking to her was a more familiar figure…his father.

"…acute case of Mixen Pox…needs as much rest as he can get…keep his cousin away from him…"

These were the only words Camillot could make out, until he succumbed to the fatigue all over his body, his eyes shutting yet again.

* * *

When Camillot came to, he was once again in a different location, this time a friendlier one: his bedroom. He had been changed into his pajamas and was now tucked into his bed. A Medival servant was pulling a thermometer out of Camillot's mouth, the glass red with mercury. As a compulsion, the young prince once again started to scratch at his body, which was now covered entirely in the red spots.

"Young prince, you mustn't scratch at yourself." The servant warned. "That's the only way they will heal properly."

"Okay…" Camillot sighed, lifting his hands down and grabbing onto his stuffed ant doll, for anything to hold onto to try and distract himself.

"Milord." The guard in front of his door called out, opening it. "You have guests."

As if on cue, Booger, Jamzy, and Phosphee all walked into the room, giving smiles of sympathy.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Camillot said in shock, as he threw his covers on top of his head. "You'll catch whatever it is I have!"

"Dude, chill out." Booger said, pulling the sheets off of Camillot's head. "You only catch this thing once. And we all had it ages ago."

"It's only for a week." Phosphee said, as he fluttered onto Camillot's bed. "And throughout that week, we are determined to make you feel better!"

"Here's your homework from today." Booger added, pulling out a few sheets of paper out of his backpack and handing it to Camillot. "We'll try and get this to you every day."

"Thanks you guys, you really don't have to do this!" Camillot happily said.

"Think of it as a "you scratch our backs, we scratch yours" deal." Jamzy said, then noticed Camillot cringing. "…Probably should have reworded that."

* * *

For the past few hours, all Mixadel could hear was his stupid cousin and his stupid friends laughing and chatting and being, in his own mind, a nuisance. Finally, when they started to leave, he confronted the three of them.

"Why does my stupid cousin get all the treatment?!" He demanded. "Why does he get to be waited on hand and foot?!"

"Don't YOU get waited on hand and foot by servant already?" Phosphee commented.

"Yeah, but Camillot gets it special!" Mixadel huffily said.

"Then why don't YOU try and get sick?" Jamzy smirked. "Won't be easy, considering you're not allowed near Camillot. It's obvious you haven't had the Mixen Pox. I mean, not like you'd WANT that. I mean, who in their right minds would WANT to be sick?"

"Hm…" Mixadel grinned to himself as he walked off, hatching a plan.

"…I just gave him an idea, didn't I?" Jamzy sighed, facepalming himself.

"Yep." Booger bluntly said. "But I think this is gonna turn out good."

* * *

The next morning, as per usual, two baths were run, one for each of the princes. Being royalty, the two of them would never waste their time with a common shower, and, being royalty, the two of them never even had to lift a finger to clean themselves off.

So, as soon as the two of them woke up, they were once again guided to the bathroom, only this time, they were guided through separate doors. As their pajamas were laid on top of the changing rods that separated them (and as a shower cap was snapped onto Mixadel's eye where his normal headgear went), Mixadel noticed as he was led into the tub, that a thick glass wall was between the two.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mixadel demanded, as one of the servants lifted his arm up and scrubbed under it."

"Protocols of his Majesty." The servant that was cleaning Mixadel said. "He doesn't wish you to get into contact with your cousin for the remainder of his illness.

As Mixadel steamed just as warm as his bath water, he noticed that Camillot had TWO servants tending to him. Instead of scrubbing down the sick prince down like his cousin was having done to him, one was gently rubbing him down, while another added a ground oattage mixture into his bubbly water, as Camillot merely leaned back and relaxed, getting all the time he wished to relax in the tub, while Mixadel was simply rinsed down and dried off to get ready for school, which only HE had to go to.

* * *

The breakfast table setting was only set up for one that day. Mixadel peered at his breakfast made special for him: two fried eggs, bacon strips, toast with strabluberry jam, and a glass of lemorange juice. Quite a hearty breakfast, but it was fit for a prince. As he started to eat it, he noticed one of the servants preparing a wheeled cart of breakfast as well, made for Camillot to enjoy…in bed, of course. The same foods that Mixadel had, nothing too out of the ordinary, but then he noticed some…other things.

Not only did Camillot get the breakfast fare that his cousin had, he also got sausage and ham and a gigantic yogurt parfait filled with tons of tasty goodies. Not to mention, his glass of juice was bigger! It wasn't fair! Now, Mixadel only ate his breakfast in pure anger.

* * *

The ride to school was a quiet one. Inside the carriage was just Mixadel. Heck, even Paladum wasn't leading the reigns, staying at home with his master. When he walked into the classroom, students greeted him, but…

"Hey, Mixadel! How's your cousin doing?"

"Hope Camillot gets better soon!"

"Tell Camillot I said hi!"

It was driving him nuts all day! Sure, he was still getting the treatment that he always was getting (especially from the big kids, they still liked him thanks to the Murpball game), but even then…

"Hey, Mixadel!" A voice called out, as he turned around. Hungurr was happily walking towards him. Finally a friendly face that seemed to be focusing only on him!

"Hungurr, finally, a face that-"

"I hear your cousin's sick, that's a total bummer!"

…That was it. It was this ALL day. EVERYONE talking about his cousin. EVERONE feeling pity about his cousin. Well, shouldn't HE have some sympathy? After all, he had to LIVE with the sick cousin?

…That's it. He lived with the cousin, and he too never had the disease, so he could easily catch it. Simple as that, right?

* * *

…Or not. As Camillot's friends "forced" themselves a ride in the carriage to the castle, the three of them were let into his room…but it was automatically shut and guarded as soon as Mixadel tried to step towards it.

"Let me in at once!" He demanded.

"No can do, your Highness." The guard said. "I have strict orders from the King to not allow you in."

"Hmph!" Mixadel angrily said, as he stormed off. He wanted to get those spots on him as much as his cousin had them! Then another plan hatched into his brain…

* * *

The next morning, Mixadel was moaning and groaning as melodramatically as he could. He was now covered in spots as red as Camillot! The noise had even attracted the King and Paladum into his room!

"Uncle, it is terrible!" Mixadel moaned, trying to hide his glee. "I too have the disease that has struck down Camillot!"

"Hmm…" The King said, somewhat suspicious, as Paladum trotted over to Mixadel in confusion, sniffing at him.

"Go away." Mixadel hissed under his breath, but Paladum didn't. Instead…he licked at Mixadel's face.

"Eww, gross!" Mixadel complained, wiping at where Paladum licked at him with his hand…where the spots in that section were smudged.

"I see you're making a fine recovery, Mixadel?" The King said, sounding somewhat annoyed and disappointed. "You'll have plenty of time to get this mess cleaned off of you and headed to school."

"B-b-but…" Mixadel protested, as the servant led him to the bathroom, where his "illness" melted off with the water. He could see next to him in the glass that Camillot was once again getting his relaxation treatment as Mixadel was shuffled over to finish getting ready for school.

The only way he could make it work…was to get it for real. But he'd need a plan.

* * *

In the middle of the night, where everyone were meant to be asleep, the servants, the king, the princes…even the guard that was supposed to be watching the door, one Mixel still roamed the hallways.

Mixadel crept through the darkened halls, only illuminated by the moonlight pouring out of the open windows, clutching onto his stuffed badger. Finally, he made it to the room of his cousin. The guard was still holding onto his spear…but he was also leaning against the wall, snoring up a storm. Ever so gently, Mixadel creaked open the door of Camillot's room. The sick prince was tucked in, clutching his stuffed animal, still slightly slathered with pink calamine lotion, yet his red spots still noticeable as he wore a cooling patch to lower his still-lingering fever. Paladum was curled up on his master's bed like a dog would be, not paying any mind to the intruder.

The most important thing to Mixadel was the fact that Camillot was a drooler. No matter how he slept, it always seemed like liquid was spittling out of his mouth. Ever so carefully, Mixadel shoved his beloved stuffed animal under the waterfall of saliva, as it soaked up. When he felt like there was enough, he snuck back to bed, quietly closing his cousin's door behind him, as he tucked himself back into bed with a grin on his face, snuggling himself in with his stuffed animal. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Within the week, Camillot's symptoms had finally subsided. Sure, his skin was marked with nasty brown scabs, but he didn't let that deter him, he went right on back to school, where he was given a warm welcome back. He turned in the homework where he needed and was able to get back into the grind of the classes fairly easily.

Meanwhile, Mixadel continued to wait, but he didn't have to wait long. He too, during Mixing 101, started to feel a scratchy feeling on his cheek, which he eagerly scratched at, but tried to keep it subtle, all while Booger sneakily looked at him. Come gym class, this should show off well…

* * *

Once again, it was basketball drills. Instead of bothering to show off and go first, Mixadel touted himself to the back of the line. He would keep giving it time, as the scratching and the bumpiness continued. Booger still held back from saying anything.

Finally, Mixadel made it to the front of the gym. He too was now broken out in both a sweat and in bright red bumps as his head spiraled around. He made the step, attempted to aim for the basket, and the ball launched out of his catapult, as he felt his balance go weak and his vision fade to black and he met the floor.

* * *

Soon enough, Mixadel found himself too tucked into his bed, clad in his pajamas, and clutching onto his slightly-crusty stuffed animal. But…everything felt…wrong. Combined with his aches, his weakness, his fever, his itching…Mixadel felt awful. Even with the servants still catering to his every need, he didn't feel right. He was downright miserable. Sure, he was still being payed attention to, but was it really worth it for this?

While he was still pondering on this stuff, his door opened up, and Camillot walked in, holding a sheet of paper with him. He was trying to give an apologetic grin, but something seemed…off, about it.

"I got your homework for you." Camillot said, placing the paper next to Mixadel's bed and grabbing onto his cousin's arms, who was now scratching as his body. "Don't do that! You won't heal that way!"

Before Mixadel could say a thing, Camillot rushed out, Paladum on his heels. He was going into the courtyard to play, his first breath of fresh air in a long while. Meanwhile, all Mixadel could do was wait around and "relax" like he wanted to.

That was one thing he could "scratch" off of his list.

THE END.


End file.
